


Tease me til I explode

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scenting, Teasing, Top Derek, Tumblr Prompt, cum as lube, semi public sex, sex in cafe toilets, slutty stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Ara! how about some possessive Derek secretly groping Stiles in public and taking him to the closest hidden area to slowly fuck him >:?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease me til I explode

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Jesus fucking Christ, how in the ever living fuck was he meant to keep this up. 

He’s a fucking teenager, surrounded by werewolves with his hot as fuck werewolf boyfriend  _groping him under the table._

The worst part is Derek wont stop teasing him! Dragging his fingers up the inside of Stiles’ thigh, squeezing and kneading at the flesh, dragging his knuckles over his straining cock and tickling at the hairs of his happy trail. 

Dude isn’t even bothered. Just fucking sat their like a fucking angel of God, face blank and calm. Answering the packs questions while he fondles him and- and slips his fingers into his jeans waist band, hand creeping up around his hip and down, dipping into the crack of his ass. 

Mother fuck - He’s pretty sure Erica is talking to him but Derek covered, lipped into the convo like some snake or something while squeezing his ass cheek hard enough to make Stiles jump, lashes fluttering to hide the way his eyes rolled shut. 

They are sitting in a damn cafe, for a pack meeting? Why? “Pack is family, we should get to know each other better, Stiles.” Well Derek’s knowing him well enough, thanks Scotty boy. 

God he can’t think, can only watch the way Derek’s mouth shapes words or something as his fingers trace the shape of Stiles’ aching cock. 

He’s trembling, he thinks? Isaac just asked if he was okay and he can’t. Damn it, he pushes his legs a little wider, gritting his teeth when Derek rakes his claws down his inner thigh. Pawing at him one handed like he’s some sort of pet. 

"Gotta pee."

He bolts from the chair, and yeah he’s 100% okay with saying he chickened out, he totally did. Hardcore ran out of that but shit if he doesn’t cum soon he’s going to die. 

He bursts into the toilets like a madman, ducking into a cubical and dragging his dick out with a pleased little whine, slapping a hand over his mouth as he did so. 

Fucking asshole werewolves. 

His whole body jerks when his fingers finally wrap about the hard, pulsing shaft of his cock. Taking in how he’s just leaking everywhere, desperate and needy, pre-cum slicking his dick with each drag of his palm, jacking himself of fast and rough. 

Fuck Derek, actually Derek should fuck him. Like he did the night before.

Yes, yes, Jesus. All rough and eager and claws and fangs at his neck and pounding into his ass like he can’t get enough. Like he’s claiming him. 

He cums muffling a shout, practically sliding down the wall, gasping wetly into his palm, cum sticky and hot against his skin, cock twitching weakly. 

Oh man he was so getting revenge, totally 100% all the revenge. 

He almost has a fucking heart attack when the door swings open, taking a delarious moment to wonder why he didn’t lock the fucker before the light is blocked by Derek’s near bouncing form, eyes ringed red and fangs bared. 

He grins when the wolf tackles him, grunting as he’s pushed further into the hard surface, barely registering the sound of the door falling shut and derek fumbling to lock it one handed, gasping when rough, warm lips crash into his. More biting, sucking, tongue fucking wetness then finesse. 

He practically keens when Derek forces his jeans down to his knees, grabs his hips and flips him over. Pressing his hands and face against the cold - woah totally gross - wall. 

"Gonna fuck you, use your cum as lube ‘til you can’t fucking move. Gonna let them all know you’re mine, all mine. Jesus the way you looked out there - leg’s spread like a whore, cock all hard for me."

He gurgles because, dude. Derek was the one all touchy touch with him! Still though he didn’t … really care, (semantics. Y’know? ) When Derek reached around him, scooping the cum on his cock and stomach, shoving up his t-shirt as he does so. 

The first press of fingertips to his exposed hole makes his twitch, the way Derek thrusts two right in there fucking hurts - but it’s the good kind of hurt - makes him clench down and bow up, legs spreading as wide as they can. Pushing his ass back, fucking into the touch whimpering weakly. 

He does actually moan, embarrassingly high when Derek finds his prostate, clever, clever fingers working all practiced like to rub and roll over the nub, spreading and twisting and scissoring, pushing a third finger into his greedy rim as he does so. Breath hot and grunting and harsh at his ear as Derek plasters himself to Stiles’ back slowly slipping his fingers from his gaping hole. 

"You gotta be quiet, Stiles-" He’d been making sounds? Fuck what was life, his muscles feel like jello and his cock’s refilled back to a full painful kind of hard-as-fuck "- someone’ll hear you."

His eyes fly open, vaguely wondering when he shut them … when Derek thrusts two fingers into his mouth, one hand steadying his hips, blunt, thick cock head pressing against his rim. 

He claws at the wall as Derek thrusts in, biting down and sucking at the digits to muffle the cries as Derek slams into him, spears him open, stuffs him full and hard with his dick. 

He loves the way he makes him quiver, loves how his cock drags over his inner walls and rubs against his sweet spots. Fucking adores how the tips of Derek’s claws bite at his skin as the wolf snarls into his neck, loosing it in his body, the wet sound of skin on skin, balls slapping against his ass - the only real give away. 

He cums as silently as he can, muscles locking and head thrown back, throat convulsing as he tried to scream around Derek, ass clamping down on his boyfriends amazing, seriously amen kind of amazing, cock. 

His own throbs, pulses and jerks spraying cum against his skin, all over the wall as Derek grunts and stills, cumming inside him in scolding bursts. 

He almost sobs when Derek pulls out, snuffling over his neck and making him snort a breathless laugh as he’s wrestled back into his clothes and fussed with, squirming away from his own mess, muscles aching and ass buzzing. Derek’s cum leaking from his hole. 

"Oh man I am so not sitting like this for long."

"The pack left ten minutes ago."

He flushes red at Derek’s slow smirk, punching at his boyfriends arm, snapping about asshole werewolves and super hearing. 

He takes the risk of glancing at his phone a few hours and orgasms at Derek’s loft later and winces. 

_scotty boy »FOR REALS U AND DEREK, TLK L8ER WHEN UR DONE._

_Queen L »Nice choice Stiles, I knew a week ago. Of course._

_Catwoman »HAHA CALLED IT SCOTT OWES ME 10BUCKS_

_Scarf man » I hate you._

His eyes widen at the last one and he rolled over, burying himself against Derek’s naked side in horror. 

_Daddy-o »Had an interesting call from the cafe this morning. Bring Derek over tomorrow. 10 am sharp Stiles._


End file.
